Bad Boy
by Soniclover23
Summary: "He's the talk of the school. Every day girls swoon over him. But, what I don't get is why do girls fall for a bad boy? I don't ever see myself falling for one. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The school's biggest bad boy. Little do I know what awaits me..." One-shot!


**HOLAAAA! I HAVE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT :P THIS WILL BE A BIT DIFFERENT. DON'T ASK JUST GO ALONG WITH IT OKAY? LOL ENJOYYY**

* * *

 _Amy's P.O.V_

He's the talk of the school. Every day girls swoon over him. But, what I don't get is why do girls fall for a bad boy? I don't ever see myself falling for one. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The school's biggest bad boy. I know what you're thinking…very cliché huh? It seems as if every high school needs to have a bad boy. Unfortunately my school does have one. He's not alone though. He has his best friends Shadow and Knuckles. He has another best friend but isn't part of the bad boy trio. He's more of the nerd and innocent kid. Tails the fox. A very nice friend.

Rumors say Sonic can get any girl he wants whenever he wants. Almost every girl has gone out with him but the relationships don't last. He doesn't really care about them. He just uses them and when he's bored, he leaves. I find that rude. I've caught him flirting with me a couple of times but I never pay attention to him. Instead, I ignore him. I think that irritates him because he growls and walks away.

Serves him right.

He needs to understand that a girl isn't a toy. Girls have feelings. They are sensitive and all they long for is someone who will care and protect them. Not giving them fake love. You just can't do that to a girl. One day though…he'll find someone that will put him in his place.

I've been going to school with him since kindergarten and we're seniors now. He hasn't changed one bit. Well, in first grade he was the complete opposite of who he is now. He was funny, smart, kind, and a great friend to be around with. I personally had a small crush on him at one point but it faded as soon as we entered the 6th grade. It was then that he started skipping class and homework. He failed tests and talked back to the teacher. I just knew it was only going to get worse in the upcoming years.

I was right.

8th grade he started getting into fights. It was ridiculous. He started wearing leather jackets and sunglasses once in a while. He stopped talking to his close friends and began hanging out with the troubled kids. Little by little the sweet hedgehog I once knew in the first grade had vanished. No longer would I ever see him.

I think high school is where he got even worse. He started dating every girl that caught his interest. It wasn't long before he had dated every single girl in our class. Well, except me. Soon he started dating girls a bit older than him. At times I envied the other girls who caught his interest because he hasn't once talked to me. I felt maybe I wasn't as good as other girls. But that was my freshman phase. I'm a senior now and regardless of what he thinks of me, I could care less.

I'll admit. I did get my "glow up" as some like to say. I have that feminine body. The curves and my well, my chest. My hips have well, changed a bit also. I've gotten taller and my hair has grown out. My bangs are held back by my usual red headband. Personality wise, I haven't changed one bit. I'm still the bubbly first grader everyone remembers me as.

But if there's one thing I'll tell you, nothing could have prepared me for what was coming next.

It was your typical school day. A Tuesday. Ugh. Like all students, I went to my classes. I ate lunch and enjoyed my free period with my friends. A few more classes and it was the end of the day. But today felt different. As if I was expecting something but I didn't know what.

I was heading towards my locker. I opened it and placed my books back inside. As I was about to close to it, a hand was right next to my locker. I was startled and crashed behind my locker. I turned around and realized it was none other than Sonic the hedgehog himself.

He chuckled. He lifted up his shades and stared at me with those emerald eyes that I rarely see. He looked at me up and down and I couldn't help but feel a bit warm. I was praying I wasn't blushing. But I must've been because he then grinned.

Darn.

"What up Amy?" He asked me.

Oh gosh. His voice sounded so sexy. Wait…did I just sexy? Uh oh. No. No. No.

"Um, not much. Why are you talking to me?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound rude but I wanted it to sound like that.

"Ouch. I thought you wanted me to talk to you. After all, I heard you were jealous that I never talked to you." He replied casually.

"T-That was back when I was a freshman. That changed…" I looked down as I spoke to him. Is this the effect girls get when he speaks to someone? Because yikes I think I'm starting to fall for it.

"I see. Well, what do you say if I took you out sometime?" Say no Amy. Say no.

I scoffed. "Take me out? Do you think I'm some other girl? As you can see I have respect for myself you know? Whatever it is you are trying to do, I won't fall for it."

He seemed a bit hurt. I shouldn't have been so rude. But what he said next might have triggered me.

"Aw, don't be like that _Ames_."

TRIGGERED. He used my nickname from when we were kids. He stopped calling me that after first graded ended. He remembers…why do I feel so touched by this?

I didn't know what to say. It was as if he had me under a spell. I was not myself. I somehow had this sort of scenario in my mind at times and played what I would do if it actually happened. I would be rude to him and walk away. Why isn't it happening right now?

I sighed. I had a feeling if I said no, he would have other ways to convince me. I don't want to know what he has in mind.

"Okay fine. When?"

"Friday at 7:30 pm. I'll pick you up at your house." And just like that he winked at me and walked away.

I was speechless. I'm pretty sure my face was red. That sneaky hedgehog got what he want. I easily let him…

He knows where I live. The town was sort of small so everyone knows each other. The house I live in has been my house since I was a baby. So, we all pretty much know who lives in which house. Sonic happens to live 1 block away from my street.

I walked home practically blushing and smiling down at the floor. A couple girls from my school glared at me. They knew why I had this silly smile plastered on my face. Every girl knows that look. It meant Sonic the hedgehog made conversation with you and asked you out on a date.

They were jealous.

Well, you know what? I don't care. They had their chance so now it's my turn.

I got home and ran to my room. I jumped on my bed with glee and was waiting for Friday to arrive. What is it with this boy that has me feeling so many things at once?

* * *

 _Sonic's P.O.V_

They know me as the jerk of the school. Sometimes the player. Or as I heard, the bad boy. I am personally fine with any of these names. I won't give any explanation of my sudden change of character. All I know is that I get what I want whenever I want. So what do I say? Oh yeah.

I have 3 best friends. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails. Shadow and Knuckles are more of my trio best friends whereas Tails is different. He's my best friend as in he knows why I'm like this and knows all my deepest secrets. I love them all but I don't show it. But they know I do.

Since I have my tittle names, everyone assumes I get any girl I want. It's true. I do. I make them believe I like them but before they know it, I drop them. They don't seem to care because there always behind my tail. But I can't help but admit that I am charm.

I used to be the good kid back in elementary. But that changed as soon as I got to 6th grade. Something about being bad just got the best of me and before you knew it, I went from a sweet boy to a bad boy overnight. I liked the new me. I lost a lot of good friends along the way but they were only holding me back. They weren't at my level.

I got into my first in the 8th grade. The adrenaline felt amazing. Students soon feared me and nobody dared to cross me. I maintained a reputation throughout middle school but high school just made things even better.

I went out with a lot of girls. I almost dated everyone in my class except Amy Rose. I don't know why but something about her intrigues me. Gotta save the best for last.

I've grown up a lot. My voice somehow got sexier which makes every girl squeal when they hear my voice. I changed a lot…let's just keep it like that.

I'm just a bad hedgehog okay?

I was walking down the empty halls of high school after school. I normally stay late to see what girl I could find. But I never would have thought I would come across Amy Rose. Alone. Just us. You know what this means…time to make my move.

I quietly walked up to her and placed my hand next to her locker. She was definitely startled because she crashed into her locker. She soon turned to me and I took off my shades. I looked into her jade eyes. My eyes trailed up and down and I was making her nervous. I grinned.

I liked what I saw.

"What up Amy?" I asked her.

I'm assuming she's thinking how sexy my voice sounded.

"Um, not much. Why are you talking to me?" She asked me. Her tone was harsh but it didn't bother me.

"Ouch. I thought you wanted me to talk to you. After all, I heard you were jealous that I never talked to you." I said as casual as I could.

I got her there because then she stammered.

"T-That was back when I was freshman. That changed…"

"I see. Well, what do you say I took you out sometime?" Say yes Amy. Say yes.

"Take me out? Do you think I'm some other girl? As you can see I have respect for myself you know? Whatever it is you are trying to do, I won't fall for it."

Damn. This girl had respect for herself. I admire that. Well, how about this Amy.

"Aw, don't be like that _Ames._ " Bingo. Her nickname when we were kids.

"Okay fine. When?" Oh the sweet sound of success.

"Friday at 7:30 pm. I'll pick you up at your house." With that I wink at her and leave.

I dashed home and sighed. Another long day of Mr. Bad boy. I'll tell you one thing…I'm a different person at home. I'm more of a ma-

"Sonic dear! Please take out the trash and wash the dishes."

I'm a mamma's boy.

* * *

 _3_ _rd_ _P.O.V_

Friday may have come out of nowhere because well…today was Friday! Amy was very nervous. The past 2 days she had received various glares from girls all over the school. They must know. Everyone knew. When it comes to Sonic the hedgehog, everyone knows.

Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

Amy was praying for the school day to end. It was barely her free period and she still had 2 more classes to go. She went to the back of the school and sat under her favorite tree. Normally what she does is listen to music and read her books. It was her favorite part of the school day. But, all good things come to an end.

"Ugh, I wish free period was longer. 30 minutes isn't enough for me." Amy sighed, standing up.

The last 2 classes felt like forever. Finally Amy ran out of school. Away from the glares she's been receiving from girls. The dirty smirks gave her. She started doubting her decision.

"Was saying yes a good idea…?" She asked herself.

She got home and looked at the clock. She had 4 hours. What could she possibly do in 4 hours?

"Maybe some homework couldn't hurt. At least I won't have any homework during the weekend."

3 hours had passed and Amy was finished with all her homework. She looked at her phone and nearly screamed when she realized she only had an hour left. She ran to her bathroom and took the quickest shower she could. After her shower, she opened her closet and scanned her clothes.

"Hm…tonight is going to be a hot night. I need to wear something comfortable and fresh." She spoke out loud.

She picked out a strapless, white romper with a floral pattern. She chose her brown strapped sandals. She applied lotion and deodorant. Perfume. No make-up. A necklace and a bracelet. She tied her hair in a messy bun with a few loose strands. She looked herself in her mirror and smiled.

"Looking good." She winked at herself. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs.

"5 minutes to spare." She smiled, sitting on her living room couch.

 _Ding dong_

Amy quickly got up and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the door and nervously waved.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back.

Amy admired his simple choice of outfit. A leather jacket. His typical black shades over his head. He looked handsome in her eyes. She closed the door behind her and began walking with him.

"You look beautiful." He commented. She blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

He grinned.

"So what's the plan?" Amy asked.

"Not much. To be honest…I was thinking why not have a simple picnic? I have this spot you know." He chuckled.

"That sounds great! Let's go!"

* * *

"Here you have it. My spot." Sonic chuckled.

A hill. But not just any hill. It was covered with flowers. Various colors. It was secluded. I can see why this was his spot. It's peaceful. Beautiful. A visible blanket with a picnic basket was visible.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

"Wow you made all of this?" Amy asked.

"Sort of. My mom helped." Sonic replied shrugging.

"Well, it's delicious. Hard to believe the bad boy can cook. What's next? A momma's boy?" She laughed.

"Hehe suuure. I'm glad you like it." He nervously replied.

After hours of conversation, things got silent.

Amy laid down. She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Why are you like this?" She asked.

He laid next to her.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"A bad boy. What happened to the Sonic I knew in first grade?"

He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it…" He said, looking at Amy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask." She apologized.

Before she knew it, Sonic was on top of her. He looked down at her. Both pairs of eyes looked at each other. The silence was comforting. Amy didn't know what to say. All these feelings were going out of control.

"Sonic…" She muttered, looking away.

"Shhhh. I know you want this. You've always wanted me." He said.

"Is this what you do with other girls? Because I don't want to be a part of this…"

"Actually, no. I've never done this. You're the first." Sonic admitted.

"Oh. But…this I'm not ready." She whispered.

"It's okay. I get it."

Amy was shocked. Just a while ago she swore she would never be with a bad boy. But look at her now. A bad boy is on top of her. She's going to be kissing him. This was a huge shocker. But she couldn't deny that she liked this. The way his touch sent her a million of chills through her body.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I don't know. I guess there was just something about you. I'm sorry if it took me this long to realize that. But I know you have the hots for me." He chuckled, kissing her neck. She felt a small shiver.

" _I wonder how this will end up in the end."_ Amy thought.

* * *

A/N: WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? Believe me, this was kind of awkward. I never write stuff like this as you can see from my other stories. But, I wanted to try something different. Like I said before, I wanted to get out of my comfort zone. I think I did pretty okay. I really hope you like it. I'm sorry if it seems rushed but that was my intention. The dialogue was sort of short also. But I think this was good. Let me know if you want more one-shots like this because I have a ton of more ideas like this. It feels great to be writing again. I've been in my feelings lately and I need some sort of distraction. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
